My Horrid Life as A Pokemorph
by Luroi
Summary: So. I'm a freak to humans and pokemorphs, but after I escape from a lab, I'm accepted by some guys in the forest and now live in a mansion. Hey, what could go wrong? Rated M for eventual gore and foul language. Partly inspired by Pokeman (Whelp11) and Half Blood Pokemorph (Hillianlink).
1. Introduction

**Hi guys, Luroi here, and I'm writing my first fanfic. I hope this does well, and please leave reviews. I do not own Pokemon.**

_Prologue: My horrible life_

My life. It's always been bad, but now it really sucks. I should probably explain. I have an extremely rare disease, called poke-morphism. When it infects you, you start gradually changing into a pokemorph. So yeah, that's pretty bad alone, but you know what's even worse? I'm a freak within a freak. When I was diagnosed, I was supposedly an Umbreon. Well, even if I am one, I am one of the weirdest Umbreon you have ever seen. Instead of black fur like an Umbreon, I have white fur. And where the yellow fur should be, I have black fur. So not only am I a normal freak, I'm even a freak to other pokemorphs. I also have one other thing I'm despised for: Shadow Force. I don't know how I have it, but I do. So, back to my life, I have been captured by scientists and are living out my days in a stasis tank. I am currently 16, and one of the weirdest pokemorphs alive.

**So, I don't know if this intro was too short, but anyway, review. And, if you have an account, leave an OC request. This is Luroi, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1-Time to Fucking Escape

**Hi guys, Luroi here,** **with the 1st Chapter of MHL (My Horrid Life as A Pokemorph.) This chapter will start the actual story, so be ready for some fun stuff. Just so you know, I'm not that great at this. Anyway, time to start the chapter! (I do not own pokemon)**

Chapter 1: Time to Fucking Escape

I wake up to an alarm blaring throughout the facility. I try to open my eyes, but the lights blind me.

"Hey! Get up! And try opening your eyes slowly!" yelled an unknown voice.

"Okay, okay, Just stop yelling." I said.

I opened my eyes slowly, and soon I'm able to see who is speaking.

He is a man that looks to be about 30, and was wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"I wasn't yelling. You've just been in that stasis tube so long, your ears are used to muffled sounds, so normal speaking sounds looked I was yelling." the man explained.

"Okay, that a explains that, but who are you and why are you letting me escape?"

"Well, my name is John, and I'm here to break you out of this prison of a lab. Here, I have some clothes and Some of your belongings." he said as he handed me my backpack and some clothes.

As I got dressed in the black jeans and a white shirt, he explained why and how I will escape.

"So, I'm from the P.F.O, the Pokemon Freedom Organization. I heard that you were trapped here, so I have planned an escape route: You need to crawl through the vents until you find your way outside. Walk about 3 or 4 days away from here. I'll keep the guards and scientists stalled so you can escape. Go, now!" John pushed me towards the vents, and as I got in the vent, I could hear the guards and scientists coming. I look back just as John closes the vents behind me.

_Well, I guess its time to fucking escape. _I thought as I crawled forward, silently. After I crawled forward for a couple of minutes, I find a vent opening where I can go outside from. As I climb outside, I realize how long it has been since I've last seen the sunlight.

_I guess it's been around, I dunno, 2 or 3 years. _I shiver as I realize how long the scientists kept me captured.

I check the backpack that John gave me. Inside it is my phone, a black sweatshirt, 20 bucks, and a watch. I checked the watch, it was 2:00, then I put it on.I put everything back in the bag, and slung it around my shoulder.

_Well, I might as well start walking. _I think, as I start to walk away.

* * *

After I walked for about 10 hours, until I could see the full moon. Then, I lay down in a clearing and basked in its light.

_Ah, this feels so good._

After a good 5 minutes of basking in the moonlight, I got up and kept walking until I found a good clearing with a small river running through it. I took a couple mouthfuls of water, and I kept on going. As the night dragged on, I found myself wondering, why would someone want to save me, I'm just 1 pokemorph. I hurriedly discarded that thought, thanking whoever decided to save me. As night gave to dawn, I started to get extremely tired, so I climbed a tree and stared up at the moon.

_The moon... its always watched over me..._

That was my final thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Sorry for the wait for the chapter, took me a while to get to a computer, and I had a bit of writers block. Anyway, make sure to review and put in an OC request if you want to(You have to have an account) ! Anyway, sorry if it's not that good and if I say anyway a lot. Luroi out!**


	3. Chapter 2-Out of A Tree!

**Hey guys, I'm back. I've been gone for way too much, and I'm sorry about that. I've been doing some stuff (some actual stuff, some school, and me reading fanfics and being lazy. I'm gonna try and update more frequently, probably once every week and a half or so, but I may update earlier than that. Anyway, you guys need to send in 3 or 4 more character OC requests, or I'm gonna have to create some characters, and they aren't gonna be great. Anyway, time to start the start the story!(I don't own no shit)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Out of a tree_

I jolt awake to the sound of growling.

_Well, that sounds bad. _I thought as I looked down at an angry group of about 5 or 6 houndooms.

_OK then, might as well get this over with. _I jump down to the pack of houndooms, taking my backpack with me. They all suddenly pounced at me, claws ready for attack.

"Well, this sucks." I say as I jump back, not even mildly surprised. As I jump back, they charge up their flamethrowers and make a circle of fire surrounding me. I calm my mind, and focus on honing my psychic to see through the fire. Just as I do this I notice that a houndoom is about to pounce, so I send a charged Shadow Ball his way. I focus on the other houndooms as I hear the cry of an injured houndoom. They also hear the cry, so they all group up and pounce at me. Little did they know that I was focusing a Shadow Ball, which I launched at the ground to successfully create a field of dust. I quickly ran to a houndoom, and knocked him out with a blow with the elbow. By then, the cloud had almost dissipated, and the 4 houndooms left were regaining their senses. I quickly charged 2 shadow balls and launched them at one, leaving 3 left. All three of them charged up and fired their flamethrowers at the same time, and while I dodged 2, one of them hit me strait in the back. I grunted in pain, and turned around, bringing a Dark Pulse to the houndooms face.

_Two left. _I focused my mind, and lifted one in the air using psychic, and sent it flying into a tree. The last houndoom tried to charge up a flamethrower, but I used Extreme Speed to rush behind the houndoom and I brought my fist down onto it's skull, knocking it out quite effectively.

After I knocked the last one out, I focused on my back. With a hole burned through my shirt, I slowly took it off, wincing with pain each time it touched my back. I walked to the stream and soaked my shirt in the cold water, and I slowly wrapped it around my torso, using it as a makeshift bandage. Then, I started walking again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, when it was almost dark, I saw some lights in the distance.

_That's weird, I shouldn't be at the house for at least another day. Oh well, might as well go to it. _As I kept questioning about the house, I notice that it is actually much farther away than it seems. As I keep walking, I start to feel a presence, as if someone was watching me. As I get closer to the house, the presence gets stronger, and I finally got annoyed enough to where I broadcast my psychic power and found a figure hiding in a tree near the house. The weird thing was, I couldn't discern him from a human or a morph. He kept switching back and forth, to which he was a discernible blob. I was confused, until I finally grabbed him out of the tree, which I quickly ran to. I come to a zoroark morph wearing a black sweatshirt and bluejeans, a little bit dazed, lying on the ground. He quickly regained his senses, and quickly jumped up.

"Who the hell are you, why are you here, and how the hell did you get me out of the tree?" the unnamed zoroark morph asked, repetitively barraging me with questions.

"Well, my name is Luroi Zakinthos, I came here because I recently escaped from a lab, with help from John, and John told me to go here. Oh, and I pulled you out of the tree with psychic." I answered, interested in something else."By the way, it looked like, when I was looking at you with psychic, you were switching between a morph and a human. Why is that? Also, what is your name?" I asked, hoping for a clear explanation.

"Well, my name is Kolton Setters, and since I'm a zoroark morph, I can use my illusions to look like a human, and when I saw you, I thought you were an intruder so I spazzed out, cause I'm not that great at fighting." Kolton answered, making me nod my head.

"That makes sense. So can we go in the house? I'd like to see what I've been traveling to." I said, looking at the house.

"Sure, let me officially welcome you to the 'Pokemorph Fortress', as I like to call it. Anyway, lets go inside, and you can meet everyone!" Kolton gestured towards the house, officially welcoming me in.

At first, the house looked pretty medium sized, but when you got up close it looked more like a mansion than a house. It looked really nice, with a nice patio, and I expected even better stuff inside. Kolton unlocks the door, and walks inside, and I follow.

Right after I walk inside, I get a sharp pain in my head and I black out, swaying forward and falling.

* * *

**Oh, how long it took me to sit down and write this chapter, it took forever. Now that I've finally finished that chapter, I'm definately not ready to write another. Anyway, time to start the actual AN. **

**OK, so this chapter ended on such an _amazing _cliffhanger. Just kidding. Anyway guys, I need some OCs. Specifically, any morph other than Zoroark. I'm not being mean to Zoroark, but I have 2 requests for him, one which I just fulfilled. I'm gonna need 3, maybe 4 more OCs. Anyway, I guess what! This chapter has over 1k words! Woohoo! Not a big achievement for others, but definitely one for me. Anyway guys, this is Luroi, signing out.  
**


	4. Chapter 3- Defusing Bombs

**Hello everybody, I'm back, and I might as well say that I have a major procrastination problem. A MAJOR one. Anyway, I think that you waited too long for this chapter, so I might as well start it off.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Defusing Bombs

I find myself suspended in a pitch black room, not able to move. Suddenly, a dark silhouette, cloaked so thick in a dark aura that I could not see his body.

"You... you are the one... that stole my power... ages ago..." The dark silhouette spoke in a deep, dark voice.

"Wait, what?! Who the hell are you?! What power?!" I ask, shocked.

"Oh, you will know... In time..." the dark figure mutters. He starts fading away, leaving all of my questions unanswered.

"Huh?" I ask, extremely confused.

Suddenly, I feel a torturous electric shock rocket through my body.

"AARGGH!" I scream, as I am shocked awake, my consciousness being shocked awake.

The dream fades, and as I awake, I realize I am actually being awoken by an electric shock.

"Wh-What?! What the fuck just happened?!" I shout, whipping my head around to my blurry surroundings.

"See? I told you that would wake him up!" An unknown, yet slightly energetic voice says.

"That doesn't mean you had to do it." Says another voice, this one a more serious, solemn voice.

"Yeah, what made you think to do that?" Spoke a voice I recognized- it was Kolton.

I looked behind me to find Kolton talking with 2 other people- an absol morph, and an oddly colored Jolteon morph. The absol was wearing a dark black jacket, along with some white and black pants, with a black bandana around his neck, with a serious expression on his face. The Jolteon morph, however, had on a neon green shirt, and dark blue pants. Where his fur was supposed to be yellow, his fur was black. Where it was supposed to be yellow, it was a pretty dark blue. He had, how do I say this, a gleeful expression on his face. Kolton was just looking at me, sorta concerned.

"Okay, who shocked me, and why?" I ask, glaring at the Jolteon.

"I did! Kolton rushed to my room, saying that a new guest just showed up, saying he just fainted. I got to you, and you sounded like you were going crazy in your sleep, so I shocked you to wake you up! Turns out, Zac was here too! He saw me shock you, and now he's pissed at me for shocking you! Anyway, my name is Luke Akitor! My brother over here is Zac Akitor!" said Luke, apparently perfectly fine that he shocked the living crap out of me.

"Luke, you've got to realize your the only one who isn't hurt by electric shocks. That could have seriously damaged our guest, who still hasn't introduced himself yet." said Zac, hitting Luke in the head so hard, Luke's head slammed onto the ground.

"Oh, that's right. I'm Luroi, and I'm in serious need of some bandages." I said as I remembered my burning back, made worse by the electric shock.

"OK Luroi, I'll get you some bandages and bring you to our final guest, who doesn't want to come out of his 'room'." Zac said, helping me up.

We walked to their bathroom, which apparently also worked as a medical room, with a section alone for medical supplies. I guess people got hurt here, apparently a lot. I finally got bandaged up, so me and Zac walked down a corridor into the basement.

"Wait, so the final guy here lives in the basement?" I ask, a bit confused.

"Yeah, and soon your gonna understand why." Zac said, as we came up to a... metal door?

"Um... Why is there a metal door?" I ask, still confused.

"Well, see, our final person in this house, well, is a _minor _demolitionist. Yeah, we put him down here cause he usually has an explosive or two currently active. But I think it might be a good time to see him, cause at this time he's usually done." said Zac.

We walked in, and I barely had time to look around, a blue blur tackled us and threw us behind a couch. The blur then ran back where he came from, and I was able to see that he was an oddly colored Zoroark morph before I couldn't see him in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey guys! I'm defusing an explosive! Try to warn me when you come down!" the Zoroark morph said.

Zac sighs, and leans against the couch.

"So it looks like he wasn't done after all. By the way, his name is Leo." Zac said, relaxing against the couch.

"Hey guys, I think I've finally fucking defu-" Leo's voice was interrupted by a humongous explosion, followed by a blast of warm air.

"That didn't sound... good." I said, trying to look through the smoke.

"Well, its a good thing this happens a lot. He is now naturally able to somehow survive explosions. He should be fine." Luke said, getting up.

When we walked through the smoke cloud, we came upon look, and I finally had a good look at him, and he looked a bit less odd than me. Where his fur was supposed to be gray, it was dark blue, where it was black it was a normal blue, and his mane was black with the highlights white. The thing is, he looked hilarious, because the explosion made all of the fur on his body look like he was electrically shocked.

"Don't ask... Just don't." Leo said, trying to smooth down his fur.

"Fine, just, introduce yourself. We have a new guest, if you haven't noticed." Zac said, gesturing to me.

"Well, actually, I have noticed. Apparently, he's a freak just like me and Luke. Anyway, I'm the friendly house demolitionist, Leo." said Leo, looking into space.

"OK, nice to finally meet you, I guess." I say, looking for what exploded.

"If you're looking for any explosives, I already threw them away." Leo said, denying my interest.

"Okay, I might see you later to see how to make one." I say, thinking of uses for them.

Zac sighs, looking at me.

"Aren't you tired at all? I mean, you got, what, 10 or 15 minutes of rest from getting knocked out?" Zac asks.

"Well yeah, I am, but I was hoping to meet everybody, but now I have, so I guess I can sleep." I say, starting towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'll show you to your room." Zac says, walking towards the stairs with me.

After we walked up the stairs, Zac showed me to my room.

"Okay, it's nothing much, but you can get some stuff over time." Zac gestures in my room, a normal sized room with just a bed and a closet. He then leaves, leaving me alone with my belongings.

I get to the bed, put my stuff on the ground, and lay down. I quickly drift off to sleep, still wondering about my vision that knocked me out.

* * *

**Finally, I got the chapter done! I'm going to provide a list of the people who provided the OC's:  
**

**Luroi: Me**

**Luke: Me**

**Zac: Me**

**Kolton: Kolt1234**

**Leo: My Brother**

**Ok, so I might need one or two more OC's, specifically a girl. Anyway, this was Luroi, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4- Everything Goes to Shit

**Hey guys, Luroi here, and I'm finally updating the story! Would've had this up sooner but I had to rewrite it cause I forgot to put someone in the chapter I wrote before...**

***A Zoroark morph appears out of a random door***

**Kolton: Yeah asshole! You fucking forgot I was in this story!  
**

**Me: Fuck off! I was tired! You can't bla-**

***A dark pulse fly's towards my face and hits the wall behind me, clearly launched from Kolton***

**Me: Really? You want to fuck with me? *I transform into a similar looking morph to Luroi, but purple with red rings*  
**

**Kolton: Oh SHIT! Enjoy the chapter, cause I'm out! *Kolton runs off the screen, with me chasing him with 2 shadow balls in my hands***

* * *

Chapter 4 - Everything goes to Shit

As I drift awake, something feels wrong. I open my eyes to confirm my suspicions, and immediately close them again.

_Well, I don't know how it happened, but HOW IS THE WHOLE HOUSE ON FIRE?!_

I quickly focus on using my psychic to see past the fire and outside. Outside was 4 people, presumably Kolton, Leo, Luke, and Zac. The thing is, they were surrounded by about 20 guards, all with automatic rifles and sidearms.

"Shit, I hope that isn't who I think it is." I say to no one. I start thinking of a way to get out, coming to the only thing that would be possible for me to safely escape.

_Dammit, this is risky, but its my only chance. _I start to focus on expanding a dark aura around my body, sinking into the aura.

**PoV Change - Leo  
**

_This day has gone to total shit. _I look back on the so far shitty day that I've had. It started with fire. Even though I live in my bunker which is made from concrete, I could feel the heat from the door. I took a risk and ran through the fire, which was not nearly as big as it is now. I found Luke, Zac, and Kolton already outside, but unconscious, and as I called out to them I was knocked out and I woke up now, surrounded by around 20 soldiers all dressed in gray and green camouflaged clothes. Zac, Luke, and Kolton were already awake, and we all had bindings that make it so we can't break them with our moves.

"Hey! What the fuck do you want with Luroi!" I yell, but I am quickly silenced by a female soldier hitting me in the face with the butt of her gun.

"We have our reasons." says the female soldier. "Actually, we don't need you, but to make sure you don't escape, we are going to take some precautions... Starting with you." she says, pointing her gun at my leg. Due to the bindings, I couldn't move out of the way in time.

"Shit! That fucking hurts like a bitch!" I exclaim, looking at the three fresh bullet wounds. Due to my tendency to fiddle with bombs and explode, I could slightly deal with the pain.

_That reminds me... How has the fire not reached the basement yet? _Just as I think this, there is a large explosion, wrecking even more of the house. As all of the soldiers wonder how the explosion happened, a shadowy vortex forms in the center of the field, and none other than Luroi steps out, looking toward me, Luke, Zac, and Kolton. When he looks at my leg, and he looks towards the soldier that shot me, his expression darkened.

"I knew it was you bastards... Although I didn't expect you, _Lex. _" says Luroi, startling all of us that he knew her name. He walks over to us, the soldiers aiming their guns at him every step of the way.

As he walks over to me, he glows white and I look to my leg as the wounds close up, but do not fully heal.

"Lex. Stop this now, and I will not have to kill you. Just leave now and never come back." Luroi walks back away from us, and walks towards Lex, steadily growing literally darker as his rings sucked in the light around him, his face dead calm.

"How about if you come with us, we'll kill your friends quickly? Or I could just kill them now... After we kill you! All soldiers! Open fire!" exclaims Lex, aiming her weapon at Luroi, with all of her soldiers also aiming at Luroi.

"I gave you a chance... Too bad you didn't take it." says Luroi, his voice dead calm as his eyes start to glow.

**PoV Change - Luroi**

As the bullets come at me, I use pinpointed psychic power to catch and stop all of them in the air, grabbing the guns from the soldiers. I quickly smash the guns, making them unusable. Using a dark aura, I make 2 katana's in my hand, with 2 sheaths on my back. I quickly use Shadow Force behind me and back step into it, entering a dark abyss with no light. Making a portal above me, I imagine where a group of about 5 soldiers were. Jumping through the portal, I quickly lash out and slit one soldiers throat, and as the other 4 soldiers charge at me with knives, I use ExtremeSpeed to get in between them and quickly do a spin attack to quickly cut them in half, killing them. The 14 other soldiers walk towards me, with Lex standing at the back, watching with a smile on her face. Using Shadow Force again, I make a portal under me, falling into it. Using it to go directly into the center of all of the soldiers, I become a tornado of blades, quickly dispatching all of the soldiers with a combination of my quick accurate slices and Shadow Force's, but as I keep using Shadow Force, a small pain in my head grows stronger, with me ignoring it. Soon, it is only me and Lex, standing about 30 feet away. The small pain in my head at this point is now almost unbearable, and I can barely stand.

"So, is that all you can do? And I thought you would do better than your weak friends... guess not. After I capture you, I'll make you watch as I brutally torture your friends until they die. That is, if you don't die first." Lex says, looking at me with a smile. Hearing this, I grow enraged, and that pain in my head grows so strong that it forces me down to my knees, screaming as I slowly fall to an unnatural sleep.

**PoV Change - Zac**

As Luroi falls to his knees and screams, Luke, Leo, Kolton and I try to get up, struggling with our bindings, but are soon forced down by an unnatural pressure, coming from the direction of Luroi. Our bindings explode from an unnatural power as Luroi is covered in a dark aura, with only his eyes, glowing crimson red, are seen. The aura around him explodes, and as we recover, we see a morph that looks like Luroi, but his normally white clothes look as if they are stained purple, and his fur is a dark purple (think shadow pokemon) and his rings now glow red. As he stands up, his now blood red swords emit a red aura. Lex looks towards him with astonishment, slowly backing away.

"Finally, I've gained control. This kid has kept me in too long. By the way... the name is Lucifer." he says, looking towards us. Slowly, he turns his head to look at Lex, glaring at her. "You'd better man up and fight me, unless all you can do is talk big."

At this, Lex stops moving backwards and draws 2 daggers, smiling. She runs over to Lucifer and slices at him, with Lucifer quickly back-stepping out of the way.

"I take that as a yes." says Lucifer, an unnaturally large smile on his face.

Forming another small Shadow Force behind him, another Shadow Force also appears behind Lex. He throws his sword through the portal and as Lex turns to block that sword, Lucifer runs towards her and uses his other katana to do a vertical slice. Deflecting the thrown with one dagger, she also blocks Lucifer's attack but is quickly sliced across the chest as he grabs his sword out of the air and horizontally slices at her. Quickly she jumps back, but Lucifer quickly jumps towards her, but as she prepares to block another attack, Lucifer forms a Shadow Force in midair and, with his momentum, is launched through a portal behind Lex and quickly stabs her through her stomach.

"Sorry, it looks like you lost. That's too bad, I was having fu-" Lucifer is quickly interrupted by Lex as she stabs herself through the stomach to try to hit Lucifer as well.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me." she says, smiling. Quickly, that smile turns into a scared expression, and we watch as Lucifer pulls the sword from his and her chest, taking his sword as well, and as Lex falls to the ground, we look on as Lucifer's wound quickly closes.

"Whoops- I didn't tell you. I'm the figurative son of Giratina. And it takes _much more _to kill me." says Lucifer as he walks towards us.

"Stay back! Where is Luroi! How are you the son of Giratina?!" says Kolton, trying to stand, but is forced down by an immense pressure.

"So many questions, so little time. How about this- Luroi is coming back out. I can't stay here for long... but I'm sure he can explain... If he lives." says Lucifer, as he closes his eyes and dissipates his swords. The fur on his body quickly started to look as if it is purified, quickly turning white and his rings quickly turning back to black. Lucifer, now most likely Luroi, kneels on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Luroi! What happened? Who was that?!" says Leo, as all of us walk towards him, Zac staying towards the back.

"That... was Lucifer, a dark part of me. He is a part of Giratina. How? I don't really know. apparently I have a small amount of his pow-" he stops as he coughs up more blood, but quickly resumes. "As I was saying, its a part of his power. I don't know how I got it, but I do. Whenever Lucifer's power is used, my body starts to break because it cannot handle the full amount of raw power." says Luroi as he stands up. "Now then, about the house... I might be able to bring it back, but I need to rest. I'll explain how later. Let's try to find some shelter for now."

* * *

**Unknown PoV **

As I quickly rush towards the burning light in the distant forest, my worry grows.

_I hope he didn't do it again... Please tell me he didn't._

* * *

**Holy crap, this has been a long time from my last chapter!**

***An Umbreon morph pops his head out from a trapdoor***

**(OC)Luroi: No shit!**

**Me: Shut up. You are me, so you know why. I had a major procrastination and laziness for *checks calender* 7 and a half months.. Shit that is long.**

**(OC) Luroi: Told ya!**

**Me: Anyway, major cliffhanger, and yeah! More story! More Action! Hopefully better writing! So yeah, procrastination and laziness sucks, not doing that again. Anyway, Review, Favorite, I don't care, have fun! This is Luroi, signing out!**


End file.
